


Inside the Portal

by Mooseyboo27, Mudkipzuniverse



Series: Gravity Falls Weirdness (This is what you get when you end a show with a major fandom) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: And if you couldnt tell Swearing, BTW it is entirely up to me to write this, Ford has done some serious shit, Murder, My mid is seriously fucked up, Other, Other crimes i have yet to think of, Theft, Ther will be some very vivid chapters each on an individual crime, Thx! X3, be grateful and dont post comments on how 'bad' or how 'slow' im updating, dont ruin it for everyone keep your mouth shut unless its helpful or supportive, i can and will delete this if there is too much hate on it, i dont have to, right now I'm just focusing on the story, the crimes will be later on, thx!, update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooseyboo27/pseuds/Mooseyboo27, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudkipzuniverse/pseuds/Mudkipzuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what Ford did in the portal? I do, and boy, he seriously screwed up</p><p>HE BE THEIVING YO!<br/>-Several Timez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait, What is the reason for this?

"What did Ford do that was so bad?" Dipper looked at the large lizard.

She sighed and turned into a human girl his age, she wore a black crop top that said Music Sketch on rainbow paint style text, She wore a black and rainbow striped long sleeve shirt under it. She wore a black knee-high skirt, the waist was black with rainbow stripes. She also had on stockings that matched her belt, they were black and rainbow striped. Her shoes were boots that went up her leg and stopped halfway to the knee, they were black. She had on a knit black beanie, rainbow stripes and were separated by black stripes of its own, the hem was black. Her hair was a dark mahogany red, long, thick, and curly, her eyes golden caramel brown, her nails were still reasonably long and pointed, she also still had sharp teeth, just not three rows of them. 

"First off, my name is not Horrorscope, its Star Moonchaser, second of all, i was actually human once, but they did something and turned me into whatever kind of reptile i was, third of all, i have no idea, try to ask Ugaris at dinner" Dipper nodded

He would do that...


	2. Trust Only Stretches So Far Before It Breaks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Ford hiding???

Ugaris walked in, Ford chained up behind him, everyone else walked silently, Star morphed back into the white-scaled lizard, her scales acted like a prism, changing color at will but giving color off with different angles and light levels, Ugaris sat Ford down, then glared at Dipper, then at Star. "Why is he healed, and not chained up?" Star looked up, "Because he is my fucking responsibility and unless you want to see what your guts look like up close, fuck off" Ugaris stood his ground, Star unsheathed her claws and opened her mouth giving full display of her lethal arsenal of teeth and hissed, her scales flashed red for a few moments. He backed off. 

Mabel looked at Star, why was she helping Dipper? "Excuse me, um can i talk to my brother?" Ugaris loomed over her, "Did i give you permission to speak runt?" Mabel looked up, "I-i just..." Ugaris was about to smack her, he barely lifted his hand before it was grabbed by a tail, "I said, FUCK. OFF." Ugaris grumbled and walked away. She looked at Mabel, "Of course you can" Star moved a distance away, but close enough if a move was made she could stop it quickly. 

Dipper looked at Star, it was clear he was a bit uncomfortable, he knew she had a human form, she got the message. She morphed. 

Ugaris was PISSED. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABO-" he was punched solidly in the gut, he actually flew across the room. "I dont care, and you are forgetting, i still have my strength and im a 9th degree black belt, so shut it before i break something important" Ugaris coughed, she smirked. 

"What?" "She has a human form, it helps a bit" Dipper shrugged. Stan looked at her and chuckled, "Now THAT was a punch!" Star looked at him, "Pft, that was nothing, i could bring this whole place down, no effort, with just my fists" 

"Dipper, are you ok?" "Im fine, Star is actually really nice" "Uh oh, does Dippy have crush???" Dipper blushed and gave her a look, "N-No, its not like that Mabel!" she chuckled. 

 

"Hey, Star, i didnt get to ask Ugaris" "Oh, yeah i considered how he would actually act prior, so i did some research, it isnt good" Dipper gulped. "This dimension is the only one where he isnt most wanted for theft and other things..." she looked down, "What other things?" Star looked at him, her eyes were worried, "Your uncle, he is a murderer" Dipper paled, stumbling. "Wh-what? Tell me its not true!" "Sorry Dipper, i looked up every case, none of them were accidents, your uncle has done some really bad things the past 30 years..." Dipper couldnt believe it, he started crying, Star hung her arm around him, escorting him to their room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, im gonna have to think of some pretty dark and gory shit for the stories of Ford's 'adventures'


	3. Taking Charge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugaris goes too far...

The next morning at breakfast, something wasn't right, it was too quiet, and there was no Mabel. "Where is Mabel?" "Im not sure" Star ate another bite of her cereal. She then noticed a scar on Stan, and more marks on Ford. 'He didn't' she got up, "Star?" "One sec Dipper, i need to confirm something" she walked up to Ugaris, still human. "What?" she grabbed his arm, and dragged him into another room. "You know damn well, 'what'! Where is Mabel?" "In her cell" "Well, why does Stan have a scar on his face, and Ford have more marks?" "They tried to attack me, so i fought back" "Then where is Mabel" "She got in the way" Star looked at him, she started growling. 

 

Dipper noticed a scar on Stan's face, "Grunkle Stan, what happened to your face?" he looked up, "Nothing i couldn't handle" Dipper went back to eating, when Ugaris came into the room, Star didn't follow, "Morning…" he growled, Dipper looked confused, he was just being polite. Star came in, she was no longer human, and looked very mad. "You. Me. Arena. NOW" she practically roared the last part, he walked away. "Dipper, Ford, Stan i would suggest you stay here or go see Mabel, but you can watch if you like" "What?" "Ugaris has just crossed a line, a BIG line" she growled. Stan immediately nodded, "Were watching, about time he got what he deserved" "What happened to Mabel?" Dipper looked panicked, "Ugaris got into a fight with your uncles, and Mabel 'Got in the way'" she made quotation marks. "LIKE HELL SHE DID!" "He tried to kill her!" Dipper paled. 

 

I saw the color drain from Dippers face, only to return full force, "What did she ever do to him?" "Nothing, but he doesn't care" Dipper was crying now, out of anger. "Come on Dipper, your uncles and sister will join shortly" she guided Dipper down a hall, he calmed down slightly, then they entered a large arena. "Sit close, your not going to want to miss anything" Dipper nodded and sat. I waited until i saw Mabel, Dipper ran over to her, i healed what i could, "Th-thank you Star…" she looked me in the eye, i nodded. "Huh?" "The reason i didnt immediately tear Ugaris' throat out was because i was healing her, although I'm not that good at it, she should be fine" Dipper nodded and then sat down next to everyone else. 

I walked into the arena, they hadn't seen my full feral form, i had hoped the wouldn't have to, but this was necessary. Ugaris walked out next, amor and weapon clad. "What, afraid of a girl, or are you just weak" he growled back at her. She started to circle, so did he, until he lunged, Star quickly dodged it, and slipped away, only to take stance on the other side of the arena. "FIGHT ME LIKE A MAN!" she growled, Ugaris backed down, knowing he had just said the wrong thing.

Star started to grow, wings becoming larger, she had the look of a large winged raptor, with fur, her teeth and claws now twice their size, she was in feral mode. "ILL STILL BEAT YOU! FERAL OR NOT!" he pointed her sword at her, she wasn't that much taller, but it made a slight difference. He charged and then swung, he had never seen her fight in feral mode before, so it was a huge surprise when the sword shattered into a thousand pieces instead of hurting her. 

 

Dipper gasped as the sword shattered like glass, her scales were THAT hard? "Forget her punches! She is basically indestructible!" "Woah…" Mabel just stared on in awe. Then Star lunged, Ugaris barely dodging her, but she grabbed him with her tail while he was off balance. Then she threw him into a wall. "Whatssssssss wrong, wheresssssssss that fiessssssssty ssssssspirit?" Star's voice was now a bit more feral, and hiss-like. "Thisssssss isssssnt even hard, i could end you right here and now, but no, you are going to wissssssh i let you die by the time I'm done with you" she lunged again, this time grabbing, a shriek followed, she had clamped him in her jaw. Then she threw him again, the holes were visible through the armor, which was more like scarp metal now. She shrunk down, still feral, and bit into his arm. He tried prying her off, but then she started shaking, until a sickening crack echoed, then she dropped his arm. 

"Thatssssss one arm broken, now for the other" she coiled her tail around it and squeezed, the crack was even louder. She then picked him up with her tail, it squeezing his neck. "Ssssssso, have you learned you lesssssssson, or do you want more, becausssssse I'm ssssssure that your legssssss would look lovely hang in from my mouth as i tear them off your body" he squeaked out and answer, she dripped him, turning back into her human form, she was completely clean too. "Get up you pathetic man, self defense is one thing, and i honestly think that your the one who started the fight anyway, but trying to kill someone that you KNOW is unable to fight back, that is lower than low" she walked away. Ugaris just laid there, breathing.

 

"So, anyone else?" she chuckled as Dipper and the others looked at her with wide eyes, "Kidding, now come on, Mabel needs rest" "What about Ugaris?" it surprised everyone, even Dipper himself, what he had just said. "He can regenerate, although, his arms won't ever be like they were, i made sure i shattered them" "Why?" "Broken bones heal back to normal, shattered ones heal, but are much weaker than they were originally" "Oh" "Don't worry, he won't be doing anything anytime soon" she ruffled Dipper's hair and they walked Mabel back to her room.


End file.
